Journey My Foot
by Shockwave1
Summary: AU Our hero's or actors are out on another shooting. The world seems so big to Satoshi. He debates whether to leave on his journey or live it up with Kasumi [ Actor as well] and she doesn't want him to leave. Kojiro and Musashi's opinion ... well? plz r


Journey my Foot

Disclaimer: Why would you think I owned Pokemon in the first place. And the japanimators and writers, like they'd ever write ANYthing on fanfiction.net (If they do I stand corrected)… 

Rated: Pg

Part 1

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

. . . Ash hold on down there".

"That's what I'm doing Brock. And I don't think I'll be able to hold much longer", he said holding onto the branch in the canyon.

"Misty we've got to figure out away to get him out of the canyon", Brock said turning to look at Misty who was kneeling at the edge with him. She turned to look at him also. 

"We could use Ivysaur but he has it", she said thinking of how to get him up.

The narrators voice came in: "Meanwhile inside the canyon walls are oblivious villains are at it again".

"This is probably our most brilliant plan yet Jessie" said James wearing suction cup gloves and the same type shoes. He went onto the replica of a piece of the canyon wall.

"Meeoowth, that's what you both said last time", remarked Meowth as he folded his arms.

"You, shut up!", yelled an Angry Jessie who stomped on the cat Pokemon's back.

"Wish me luck" said James as he adjusted the automatic Pikachu De-Shocker and Pokemon Collector. Jessie pressed a button on a remote control once and James swung into the little compartment.

"I'd Hate to alarm you guys up there buDWAAAaaa"

"Ash . . . Ash where are you!?!. He couldn't have fallen. We'd see him right now then", panicked Misty. They looked down to see the branch by itself with no-one on at all. Misty and Brock looked at each other again for a moment. (The cube turns again). James looked up and saw them so he used the arms on the automatic Pokemon Collector to pull himself up quickly.

Smoke fills the air around them. Misty and Brock begin to cough. (A tape plays some suspenseful music and Jessie's voice. James plays his part in the speech)

"To protect the world from devastation".

"To unite all people's within our nation".

"To denouce the evil's of truth and love".

"To extend our reach to the stars above".

"Jessie".

"James".

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right", was added onto the end of the tape.

"Team Rocket!! Or at least one of them. We don't have time for you". Yelled Brock who stood beside Misty about to get a Pokeball out of his pocket. Misty reached into her bag and drew out a Pokeball . . .

Ash spun around again still hanging onto the branch. 'Atleast we're out of that darkroom', he thought to himself as he looked up. Ash turned around to see a metal ceiling. He looked down and noticed that he was only a few inches from the floor. He dropped down and turned around to see Jesse and Meowth at a screen watching the caption of a camera mounted on James' backpack. Pikachu jumped off Ash and pointed towards a door at the left side of the room. Ash nodded his head in agreement and tiptoed towards the door as Pikachu crawled normally. Once there he opened the door and looked outside. It led off a huge drop.

            "Great idea Pikachu", Ash said as he looked up out the door.

            "Who's there", said Jesse knowing she heard someone's voice. She looked over to the right side of the modified cave and saw the light of day shine in. There was a person there.

            "Meeeoooowth, it's dose twerps again or at least one of 'em", said Meowth who stood on the console. 

"Come on lets get him", said Jessie as she ran over there.

            "Hurry Pikachu, close the door", Ash commanded as he climbed above the door. Pikachu closed the door but left it partially open for Team Rocket. The running duo (thinking the door was closed) was going to knock it down but once they hit the door they flew out into open air.

"Looks like Team Rocket or at least two of us are falling out again", they yelled as they fell into the canyon . . .

As they fell a large ballon was inflated at the bottom to break their fall. 

". . . and cut. Perfect slate it. Alright you guys up there lets call it a day", said the director to the set.

Ash Ketchum or maybe I should say the actor who plays him, Satoshi Tajiri (Heh heh heh) was lowered down to the base camp for the shoot. Kasumi or Lynn as she liked to be called walked out down drove the car down to the bottom of the canyon to pick up Sato. 

"Sato, come on. We've got to get ready for the screening of our movie (Pokemon EX)" said Lynn as she got out of the running car. Satoshi was signing autographs with kids, trainers and girls about his age (13) and their fake Pokemon toys. Brock or Takeshi his real name was signing autographs with all the older girls (16 and older). They were shooting a new episode that was supposed to take place in the past when Ash was still ten years old. It was a really hard job trying to make them all look 3 years younger. The truth, Pokemon did exist. Except everything was more official then kiddy. There were many leagues; the classic ones: Red and Blue league then there was the Yellow league (where they got he idea for the orange league in the series). The new and ever popular Silver league, which was turned into the indigo league in the series and the new Gold league represented by the Johto league (gold because the league allowed all types of Pokemon to battle). Thanks to the show you've probably heard of the world islands. In the real world try Ruby/Saphire Islands (ring a bell). 

Sato stopped signing autographs and asked a technician at the bottom to help him down to the bottom. The guy at the bottom signaled and Sato tied himself to a line.

"Takeshi, you coming", Sato said as he waved to the kids, teens and girls.

"Yeah just let me finish up", said Takeshi as he singed one more autograph and left the girls to 'aww' in disappointment. Brock tied himself to another line and jumped of with ash. They were both lowered at the same rate. Pikachu was eating an apple on a table beside the director. As Ash landed Pikachu ran over still holding the apple.

"Your pokemon isn't very happy with you Sato", said the director as he stepped of his directors chair with the Polaroid of the last scene in his hand.

"What's wrong Pikachu", asked ash as he untied himself from the line. Pikachu arrived and instead of jumping onto Ash's shoulder he jumped onto Brocks.

"PiKA, kaCHu, KA pichu chaA pikacha PIka", said PIka in a blur only understandable to Ash and anyone else who had the same pokemon for nearly 4 years.

"Fine we'll go to the market on Sunday", said Ash. Pikachu seemed convinced because he smiled and jumped back onto Ash's shoulder. Ash hopped over the door of Gary's convertible and Misty nearly floored it as they drove off towards their hotel.

End Part 1

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Author's note: B Natural – Well this was the little chapter I said I would upload cause I was getting tired of Pokemon Ex but I'm back into that now. I still have to add 4 more pages to part 2b so just wait a little longer! Please R&R

Shockwave

Has

Spoken.


End file.
